


Triumvirate

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pieces of glass that form he and Marcel fit together as easily as the pieces that make up he and Marián, and really, it's a case of blessed irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago. Based off a friend and I's universe. Uh, don't read if you don't like blasphemy? Hah.

Peter thinks, as he stares up at the stained glass windows, that somehow the oddly shaped, brightly colored glass somehow fits how he sees his life. Taking the different pieces and trying to fit them together shouldn't work, but it does; they fit relatively easily, in fact, and while there's rough patches of trying to figure out what goes where and does that color look good next to this color, he makes it work. 

And he thinks, as he stands, staring up at a scene of glass that he barely comprehends the meaning of, that if anyone needs confession, it's him, not Marcel, who comes to confess what he perceives as sins every few days; even though the majority of the time, the moment they arrive back home they are just committed again, and readily so.

The pieces of glass that form he and Marcel fit together as easily as the pieces that make up he and Marián, and really, it's a case of blessed irony. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, the Trinity, and here they are, their own unholy trinity. And for all that Marcel is convinced that he will go to Hell for the sins he commits, and for all that Peter tries to tell him otherwise, the young Slovak can't help but think that with a blasphemy as profane as that, _he's_ the one surely going to Hell.


End file.
